


Доброе утро

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Can be romantic love or intense brotherly love, Drabble and a Half, Dreams, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Hugs, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, The sun will shine on them again damn it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Братья не могут быть вместе - и Локи приходит к Тору во сне, чтобы подбодрить его.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984976) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



После предполагаемой смерти Локи Тор каждую ночь слышал во сне его голос. Он не знал, действительно ли эти послания были от Локи, или же они были порождением его собственного разума. Как бы то ни было, каждую фразу он бережно хранил в сердце. 

_Дождись меня._

_Я иду к тебе._

_Сохраняй терпение._

_Мы снова будем вместе._

_Не смей сдаваться._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._

И однажды ночью Тор услышал: _"Я здесь"._ Он мучительно пытался проснуться, чтобы понять, услышал он этот голос в реальности или нет.

— Я здесь, — повторил Локи, и на этот раз его голос был плотным, реальным и настоящим.

Тор открыл глаза и не смог сдержать широкую улыбку. Он схватил Локи и обнял его так крепко, как только мог. 

— Я ждал, — прошептал Тор, уткнувшись лицом в волосы брата.


End file.
